


Put Your Mouth Where Your Money Is

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine’s and Kagami’s rivalry gets kicked up a notch when they make a bet on who can better please their lovers (Kise and Kuroko respectively) with their mouths. For the hell of it, Takao lets himself get dragged along. With bragging rights and 4,000¥ on the line, the three of them set out to prove their mad, oral skills. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Shin-chan won’t let me go down on him.”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>The woeful statement came out of nowhere. The basketball Kagami had been tossing in the air went sailing as his mouth fell open. Unfortunately, Aomine stood in the ball’s path and bam! it smashed right into his head, bouncing off with a hollow thud.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Mouth Where Your Money Is

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt courtesy of kazunari106 on tumblr.

“Shin-chan won’t let me go down on him.”

The woeful statement came out of nowhere. The basketball Kagami had been tossing in the air went sailing as his mouth fell open. Unfortunately, Aomine stood in the ball’s path and  _bam!_ it smashed right into his head, bouncing off with a hollow thud.

“Oi, Kagami, you bastard,” Aomine snarled, turning around to glare at the shocked redhead, blood and death radiating from his dark eyes.

“A … but … he … that …,” Kagami stammered and stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. His cheeks bloomed with color.

Takao looked at him, saw his embarrassed distress, and promptly burst into full body laughter. Holding his belly, he bent over, wheezing and panting almost hysterically.

Even more embarrassed, Kagami scowled at the much shorter man. “Sh-shut up!”

The other people milling around the court, both teammates and rivals, turned to look curiously at the trio. No one was quite sure who set up this odd three-on-three match with players from Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku and Touou, though the prime suspects were Momoi and  Seirin’s demon coach. Still, there they all were, in their teams of three, waiting to get started. The glances directed toward Takao’s team were long-suffering  as if to say, “Of course it’s Aomine and Kagami already causing problems.”

Takao’s laughter trailed off into hiccupping chuckles. Straightening, he wiped tears from his eyes. “Ah, you are so wild and fierce on the court, but you’re really pure, aren’t you?” He grinned at Kagami.

At that point, Kagami had had enough. “Do you want me to dunk you in that hoop over there?” Menace dripped from his voice.

“Mm, that would be bad.” Takao held up his hands in surrender but his eyes were still twinkling.

Longer fingers suddenly grabbed Kagami’s shoulder in a death grip as Aomine came up behind the one person he had never wanted to get stuck on a team with. “Don’t forget about me, Kagami. I owe you for that ball you just threw at me.”

“I didn’t throw it at you, dumbass. It slipped. And get your hand off me!”

Seeing their fragile team about to combust, Takao cleared his throat and repeated the mournful confession that had started the whole ruckus. “Like I said, Shin-chan won’t let me go down on him.”

Aomine heard him this time and his face scrunched up. “Ugh, man, I don’t want to hear about Midorima’s sex life. That’s just gross. Though, wow, I can barely believe he even has a sex life.”

Takao ignored him. “See, he says it’s too embarrassing and every time I try, he pushes me away or distracts me with other things.” The heated expression on his face left no doubt as to what those “other things” were.

Kagami slapped his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear any more. “Can we please stop talking about this already?”

“But, I need advice.” Takao wasn’t exactly whining, but it was close. “I know Kagami is dating Kuroko and Aomine is with Kise. I figured you could help me out, since we are on the same team right now and all.”

Laughing weakly, Kagami walked over and picked up the ball. “Er, I don’t know where you heard that, but I’m not d-dating Kuroko or anything. We’re just basketball partners.”

“That’s strange,” Takao rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “I guess that wasn’t you practically dry humping Kuroko outside the gym after our first match. I could have sworn it was, though, that red hair of yours is like a beacon. Like that reindeer that leads Santa around, y’know.”

 Kagami’s face paled and a hunted look flashed through his eyes.

“Pervert,” Aomine smirked at him. “Anyway,” Aomine turned back to Takao, “this conversation is boring. Tell me, is Midorima the one who takes it up the ass?”

Takao got a little pissed at that. “Are you?” he shot back. Sure, he had brought up sex in the first place, but he wasn’t about to let anyone disparage Midorima, not in front of him.

No one would have thought it possible, but Aomine actually blushed a little. His eyes flicked over toward Kise who was excitedly chattering away at Kuroko. “We weren’t talking about me, midget,” he quickly steered the conversation away from that topic. “So, why not just tie Midorima up? If he can’t move his hands, he can’t push you away, right?”

“Who is the pervert now?” Kagami stared balefully at Aomine.

“Bite me, asswipe. Besides, the midget here doesn’t need advice from you—”

“I’m not that short, you know,” Takao grumbled in irritation.

“—because it’s obvious that you don’t have any skills in that department. I feel sorry for Tetsu. His boyfriend is someone like you.”

Kagami’s eyebrows snapped together. “Kuroko is very satisfied in that department, dammit!” He apparently didn’t realize he had just admitted the very thing he had denied so vehemently before. “And quit calling him ‘Tetsu.’ He doesn’t like it.”

Aomine grinned smugly at him. “ _Tetsu_ ,” he emphasized the name, “doesn’t like it? Or is it you who’s jealous because you can’t call him by his first name?”

“You’re such an ass! I don’t know why someone like Kise is with a bastard like you.”

“It’s because I have a really big … dunk.”

Kagami wanted nothing more at that moment than to punch Aomine in is leering, insufferable face. Takao wanted hit both of them.

“Anyway,” Kagami shoved Aomine out of his way and addressed Takao, “you shouldn’t listen to this guy unless you want to be a criminal.” He took a deep breath, trying to tamp down his embarrassment at participating in such a perverted conversation. “If you want Midorima to let you do  _that_ ,” he couldn’t say the actual word, “you sh-should help him relax first. Cook dinner for him or pet his head or pamper him and tell him you lo-love him and that you just want to make him feel good.” Geez, he wished the concrete court would crack open and swallow him whole.

“Hah! What are you, Tetsu’s lover or his mother?” Aomine snorted.

“I’m about to kick your ass!” Kagami leaned in, face just a few inches from the other man.

“Not if I kick yours first!” Aomine growled back.

Takao sighed as the two bickered, but it occurred to him there was some merit to both of their suggestions. He turned the ideas over and over in his mind, lost in thoughts of Midorima clutching his head or pulling at silken ties, writhing and begging him for more. He began to get turned on, so he had to abruptly push those images to the back of his mind.

When he did, he discovered Aomine and Kagami standing toe to toe, hands grabbing fistfuls of the other’s blue jersey.

“Please,” Aomine sneered, “you probably give head like you play ball, all swagger and no finesse.”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed to crimson slits. “And I’m sure you just go at it like a stray dog wolfing down leftovers, only concerned with your own satisfaction.”

“Guys, I think—” Takao tried to interject, but the pair turned toward him with a bellowing “Shut up!”

“Oh yeah, well how about you put your money where your mouth is?” Aomine, so caught up in besting Kagami, he uttered the fateful challenge that would later have all of their asses in hot water. “Let’s have a contest to see who has the better skills at giving their partner a blow job.Loser pays the winner 4,000¥.”

“You’re a retard, why would I want to do that?” Kagami let him go, stepping back in disgust.

“Whatsa’ matter? Chicken?” Aomine taunted Kagami. “Afraid I will beat you at this like I beat you at basketball?”

“I’m not scared of you. I just think this whole thing is stupid.”

“Uh huh, sure you aren’t.  _Chicken_.”

Kagami balled his fist at his side to keep from shoving it into Aomine’s loud, jeering mouth. “You’re such an idiot.”

Takao thought they both were idiots, but it was kind of amusing watching their childish antics. He just wished he had some popcorn to go with the show.

“Bwawk, bwawk, bwawk.” Aomine flapped his arms, his dark eyes mocking.

Apparently, that was Kagami’s breaking point.

“You want a match? You got it,” he bared his teeth. “But don’t cry when I completely blow your ass out of the water.”

“You’re supposed to be blowing Tetsu, moron. If you don’t even know that much, then this really won’t be much of a competition.”

A low, menacing sound rumbled deep in Kagami’s throat. “I hope you choke on Kise’s cum. That is if you can even make him cum in the first place.”

Whoa! Takao looked at Kagami in shock. The sweet innocence he had displayed before was nowhere in sight. He really did go crazy when he morphed into battle mode.

Aomine’s lips twisted. “Whatever, man. At least I know where to start. You probably couldn’t find Tetsu’s sweet spot with a road map and detailed directions.”

Pfft. Takao had to hold back a giggle. These two were really something else. “So, um,” he butted in, “I’m curious. How will you know who gave the best head?”

They both stared at him, clearly flummoxed by the question.

“Er, well, it’s obvious!” Aomine announced triumphantly after a long, awkward pause. “Whichever one of them looks the most satisfied, then we’ll know who had the better skills.”

“Hah!” Kagami snickered. “It’s no competition then. Kuroko is always satisfied.”

They went back to glaring at each other.

_How could they even tell who was the most satisfied?_  Takao wondered, shoulders practically shaking with mirth. He had to cover his mouth until he got his expression under control.

“That,” his voice was strangled, “that sounds like a fantastic idea. Why not let me join, too?”

He knew it was probably a bad idea. If Midorima found out, Takao just might end up in Tokyo Bay, or worse, hand pulling the rickshaw for eternity. Ah, but he just couldn’t help himself. It was too hilarious, too tempting. He simply could not _not_  do it. That was probably going to be the epitaph on his tombstone someday. “Here lies Takao Kuzanari. He got what he deserved because he simply could not _not_  do it.

“Fine!” Kagami and Aomine yelled in unison.

And that’s how their insane, ultimately misguided contest started

##########################################################

**_Takao & Midorima_ **

“Is the curry good, Shin-chan?” Takao smiled across the table at Midorima.

“Hmph. It’s edible.” Midorima slurped another spoonful.

Pouting, Takao shook his head sadly. “And here I slaved all afternoon in the kitchen just to make Shin-chan delicious food.”

Midorima flinched. Setting his spoon down, he wiped his mouth and pushed up his glasses. “I, I didn’t say it was bad or anything.”

Takao’s lips curved. “There’s my tsundere-sama.” He played with his own spoon.

“Shut up! You’ll ruin the taste of the food.” Midorima went back to eating, face grumpy but his green eyes softened as he brought the spoon to his mouth.

Uwah! He was just too cute. Takao wanted to tackle him right then, but he restrained himself. Must stick to the plan, he told himself emphatically.

Midorima glanced up at him. “What are you plotting, Takao?” Suspicion colored his voice.

Takao wiped his expression clean. “What makes you think I’m plotting something?” he asked innocently, hoping his horns and tail weren’t showing. “Now, hurry up and eat, Shin-chan, before it gets cold.”

Eyeing him skeptically, Midorima harrumphed again but he did go back to eating. Takao hummed happily under his breath. He couldn’t wait for the next part.

 

##########################################################

**_Aomine and Kise_ **

“Oi, Kise, aren’t you through eating yet?” Aomine demanded impatiently.

Kise stopped, fork halfway to his mouth. “We just sat down, Aominecchi.” The expression on his gorgeous face was confused.

“Che.” Aomine thunked his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm.

“You’re acting strange,” the blond cocked his head to the side. “I mean, you’re the one who was so adamant about coming here in the first place.”

“Yeah, well,” Aomine glared at the waiter who came to refill his water glass, sending the poor man scurrying away, “it’s your favorite restaurant, isn’t it?”

“Um, yes.”

The restaurant was classy, boasting quiet and intimate seating. That’s why Kise enjoyed eating there. He could be alone with Aomine without worrying about adoring, screaming, intruding fans.

“Then hurry up,” the bigger man grunted. “The food isn’t going to eat itself.”

Lowering his fork, Kise chewed on his lip. “If you aren’t having a good time, we can leave. I know you don’t really like places like this.”

Sadness tinged his voice. Aomine straightened, realizing his eagerness to get Kise alone and in bed had caused unintended consequences.

“Don’t be stupid,” he reached over the table and flicked Kise in the forehead. “I always have a good time with you, no matter where we are.”

Kise’s expression brightened. “Really?”

“Of course, idiot,” Aomine broke off a piece of bread and shoved it into his mouth. “Now, eat. There’s something else we need to do tonight.” His voice was muffled from the food and bread crumbles sprayed everywhere.

Eyebrows lifting, Kise gave him a curious look. “What other plans?”

Aomine wiped his mouth with his arm. “Can’t you guess?” His sinful voice deepened and his eyes smoldered.

“I see,” Kise whispered breathlessly, but his gaze darkened. His mouth parted and his tongue slid along his bottom lip, leaving it moist and glistening.

Nostrils flaring at the seductive movement, Aomine reached under the table to adjust himself. “Dammit, Kise, don’t show me that kind of face when I’m in a place where I can’t do anything about it.”

Kise laughed huskily. His eyelids lowered halfway until he was peeking up from under long, blond lashes. “And what kind of face am I making, Aominecchi?” He knew. Of course he knew. He made a living from expressions just like that. But they were imitations. The ones he saved for Aomine, and only for Aomine, were the real thing.

Stuffing more bread in his mouth to keep from dragging Kise off to the nearest bathroom, Aomine vowed, “Stop teasing me and eat, or I swear I’ll spank your ass later.”

With a sensual, mischievous grin, Kise asked, “Promise?”

Growling, Aomine hit Kise in the nose with bread he had been gnawing on. It was a long, long dinner.

 

##########################################################

**_Kagami and Kuroko_ **

“Is your vanilla shake good?”

Kuroko sighed. “Kagami-kun, that is the fourth time you have asked me that question. The answer is the same as before. Yes, it is very good.”

They were sitting side by side on Kagami’s sofa, watching TV. Kagami had prepared dinner earlier and then surprised Kuroko with a homemade shake.

“Is something wrong?” Kuroko shifted to face him.

“N-no, everything’s fine,” Kagami forced a laugh, studiously avoiding Kuroko’s all too perceptive gaze. “So, uh, you want a refill on that shake?”

“I still have most of this one left,” Kuroko rattled his glass.

Kagami, who had already lifted himself halfway off the sofa, hovered awkwardly for a moment before sitting back down. “Right. So, um, is there something else you want to watch?” He picked up the television remote.

Kuroko’s serene expression flickered. Placing his shake on the small table in front of the sofa, he crawled over into Kagami’s lap, burrowing his butt into the vee of the other’s thighs and nestling his head back against Kagami’s shoulders.

“Kagami-kun, you are hiding something from me.”

Kagami’s long arms wound around Kuroko’s waist. “No, I’m not.” The scoffing denial would have been more believable if his voice hadn’t cracked.

That pale blue head twisted to look up at him. “I don’t like it when you lie to me.”

Kuroko’s expression didn’t change, but his voice was quiet, scary quiet. Kagami swallowed hard.

“Why would I lie? I’m just glad you came over tonight.” While true, Kagami’s conscience stirred guiltily. That damn Aomine! It was all his fault. Kagami deliberately ignored the voice whispering in his ear that he was just as responsible for allowing his competitive streak to get out of hand.

“Whatever,” Kuroko placed his hands over Kagami’s, tangling their fingers together, “but you know I will have to punish you if I find out you are not being truthful.”

Kagami froze. Kuroko’s punishments were very … inventive. He almost came clean right then, only Aomine’s smug, ugly face held him back. He’d be damned if he would give that jerk a reason to laugh and sneer at him for wimping out.

He pulled Kuroko close, propping his chin up on the smaller man’s head. “Let’s just watch TV for a while, okay? Then maybe we can take a bath.”

“Together?” Kuroko perked up.

“Together,” Kagami nodded, rubbing face across Kuroko’s soft, silky hair. His heart beat a little faster. Contest or no contest, just holding and touching and making love to Kuroko was a victory in itself.

Kuroko cuddled against him. “I like the sound of that.” He could feel Kagami’s budding arousal against his backside and a small, satisfied smile touched his lips. He’d find out later what his partner was concealing from him. He always did.

 

##########################################################

**_Midorima & Takao_ **

“Takao, what the hell is this?” Midorima pulled on the cloth tying his wrists to the bedpost.

“It’s S & M play, Shin-chan,” Takao glanced up with a grin from between Midorima’s legs. When Midorima’s eyes widened comically, the grin widened. “Pfft, just kidding. I wouldn’t do something like that if you didn’t like it.”

Midorima yanked at his bonds. “I don’t like  _this!_ ”

Takao gently caressed the taller man’s thighs, thinking that so far things were going as planned.

After dinner, he had persuaded Midorima to come to his room. Midorima had known his intentions, well some of them anyway, and he had agreed, ears red and heart pounding so hard Takao could feel it through their linked hands. Takao didn’t know what he had done in his past life to be so lucky in this one, to have this tall, lean, beautiful man next to him, but he vigorously thanked that past self each and every day.

He made sure his door was locked before slowly undressing Midorima. It was one of his favorite moments. Letting the anticipation build as he removed one piece of clothing after another, like unwrapping a present that was just for him. Sometimes Midorima overcame his embarrassment and helped, working on Takao’s own clothes with the same focused intensity he showed during games. Today was one of those days, and each brush of Midorima’s long, elegant fingers over his skin made Takao shudder.

Once they were both nude, Takao took Midorima’s bandaged hand and pulled him down onto the bed. He had a serious kink for Midorima’s hands, the hands that always accepted his passes with a trust he had never experienced before, the hands that were big but graceful, and oh so very talented. He leaned over, placing Midorima’s left hand on his chest. The white tape scraped across his nipple, and he moaned.

“Shin-chan,” he whispered against Midorima’s lips, “kiss me.”

Midorima kissed him. In truth, the proud and often irritable man absolutely loved kissing. Soft kisses, wet kisses, teasing kisses, deep kisses that rolled your eyes in the back of your head and made your toes curl, Midorima loved them all. This kiss was both soft and deep.

Midorima parted Takao’s lips, letting his tongue lazily slide in. He stroked slow and deep, filling Takao’s mouth with his breath and his sweet, sweet taste. Eventually Takao had to take control of the kiss. While he would love nothing more than to allow Midorima to gently make love to his mouth, he had a goal to reach, and he couldn’t get there if he fell too deeply under the other man’s spell.

Letting his full weight droo, Takao cupped Midorima’s stubborn, striking face, tilting it to just the right position. He opened his mouth wide and plunged his tongue between Midorima’s lips, growing harder and rougher, drinking deeply from that hot, delicious mouth. Midorima groaned, the sound reverberating low in his throat, and that was the sign Takao had been looking for. The bigger man was completely lost in the kiss, chasing Takao’s tongue with his. Slipping a hand under the pillow, Takao found the ties he had hid there earlier.

Completely absorbed, Midorima never noticed when Takao coiled the cloth around his wrist and fixed it to the bed. Only when he tried to loop his hands around the smaller man’s neck did he come to understand what had happened, which led them to their current situation.

“I promise, you will like it before I am through,” he nuzzled his face against Midorima’s hip, breathing in his familiar, comforting scent.

Midorima thrashed about. “Dammit, Takao, untie me this instant!”

“Nuh uh uh,” Takao lifted his head and waved a finger at Midorima. “I’ve got plans and I can’t fulfill them if your hands are free.”

“What plans?” Midorima stopped struggling, arching his neck off the pillow to stare down at Takao.

“Mm, plans for this,” Takao dragged the finger he had been waving down Midorima’s cock. In spite of everything, it was still erect.

“I don’t— _aaahh!”_  

Takao’s tongue tracing the same path his finger just took kept Midorima from completing the sentence.

“See, you never let me do this. That’s why I had to take drastic measures.”

“Because it’s embarrassing, idiot!”

“More embarrassing than having sex? You’re weird, Shin-chan.”

He lightly lapped at the underside of Midorima’s erection, and the big man trembled.

“It’s not, it’s not weird,” Midorima gasped for breath. “It’s just, it’s more intimate, stupid Takao.”

“Why.” Takao nibbled gently at the tip. “Is it.” He pressed tiny kisses down the shaft. “More intimate?”

Midorima sagged against the bed with a moan. “Because you call my name with your mouth! If you do this, every time you say my name, I won’t be able to think of anything else.”

Takao had the feeling Midorima had just revealed something amazing to him. Wrapping his hand around the base of Midorima’s arousal, he hovered his mouth over it, letting his warm breath ghost across the head. He glanced up the long line of Midorima’s body, enjoying all that smooth skin and sleekly defined muscles.

“But I want you to think only of me, Shin-chan. There’s no way I can stop now.”

“I don’t think—”

“Don’t think, just  _feel_.”

With those words, he dropped his head and swallowed Midorima’s cock.

A small cry escaped from Midorima’s lips. His hips shied away, trying to escape Takao’s mouth, but bound as he was, he had nowhere to go.

Slowly pumping his hand, Takao licked at Midorima’s cock hungrily. His cheeks hollowed in and out as he bobbed his head up and down.

“Takao!” Midorima struggled to free his hands, and his legs moved restlessly against Takao’s shoulders.

“Mmm,” Takao hummed, eliciting a shiver out of Midorima as the sound vibrated around his cock. The tip grazed the roof of Takao’s mouth. He took it deeper, drawing it as far into his throat as he could. Midorima’s hips bucked, and his flesh slid another inch in. Takao relaxed his throat and breathed through his nose so he could take that extra inch.

Midorima hoarsely called his name again, every muscle in his body straining with need. Takao felt like a king, like a god, being able to turn Midorima into such a quivering mess.

He slipped his hand down to cup the hard swell of Midorima’s balls. His partner squirmed, sucking in a loud, deep breath. By now, the crown of Midorima’s dick was slick with pre-cum. Takao lapped at it like a kitten, probing the tiny slit there with his tongue. The other man jerked violently like he’d received an electrical shock.

Takao lifted his head and smacked his lips. They were sticky. “I love the way you taste, Shin-chan.”

His own arousal lay hot and heavy against the mattress. Sucking on Midorima was more arousing than he anticipated. He had wanted to draw it out, but he didn’t think he could last much longer.

“Don’t be disgusting— _ngh_ ,” Midorima ended the reprimand on a deep groan. Takao had pulled back until only the flared head was in his mouth and then he had plunged down until his nose brushed Midorima’s curls and his chin rested on those tight sacs he had been caressing.

Midorima panted. Perspiration dotted his skin. Unconsciously, he began rocking up into Takao’s mouth. His eyes met Takao’s. They were dark with desire, and more than a little wild. Takao was done, done in by a pair of blazing green eyes. Rising to his knees, he grabbed his own erection and tugged, masturbating in time to each long, hard draw on Midorima’s cock.

His jaws were getting sore, but he didn’t care. Over and over he went down, and over and over he stroked between his legs. Wet, slurping noises overlapped the harsh sound of their breathing.

“ _Takao_ ,” Midorima growled his name, a deep, sexy growl that was both a prayer and a curse.

“I know, Shin-chan,” Takao took his mouth away long enough to gasp. “Me too.”

He took Midorima back into his mouth, all the way, and gulped. Midorima lost it. Pulling so hard on the his fetters that the headboard actually bent forward, he climaxed, spilling warm, salty fluid over Takao’s tongue. As soon as Midorima’s cum splashed inside his mouth, Takao moaned and jerked out his own release.

After he swallowed everything down, he released Midorima’s slowly deflating erection. He lifted his hand and grimaced. “Oops, I forgot to put on a condom and now the sheets are all dirty. Oh, well,” he trailed his sticky hand over Midorima’s hips. “It was all your fault for being so sexy, Shin-chan, so you should wash them for me.”

“Drop dead.” Midorima rasped. “And untie me. My hands are going numb.”

Takao scrambled up the other man’s body. “Sorry, sorry.” He quickly released Midorima’s wrists and gently rubbed them. When he was done, Takao snuggled against Midorima’s chest and gave him a cheeky grin. “So, are you embarrassed now?”

“You’re breath smells,” Midorima harrumphed and avoided Takao’s eyes, but a flush crawled slowly up his throat.

“How mean,” Takao pouted. “That’s  _you_  you’re smelling.”

“Whatever. Just go brush your teeth.”

Tilting his head, Takao tapped Midorima’s lips. “If I do, can I get a kiss from you?”

“Maybe.” Midorima replied loftily, glancing up at Takao now.

The smaller man jumped out of the bed. Wiggling his butt, he looked over his shoulder at Midorima. “If Shin-chan kisses me, I’ll let you be the one to put it in later.” He slapped his ass to make the point.

Midorima sat up eagerly, but then crossed his arms and coughed . “Go, Takao.” He pointed toward the bathroom.

A small smile playing on his lips, Takao hustled to the bathroom. He knew that, if he looked back, Midorima would be watching his backside with scorching interest. He really was too, too lucky.

 

##########################################################

**_Aomine and Kise_ **

“Whew, that felt good,” Kise walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his damp hair vigorously.

He wore a fluffy, white robe belted loosely at the waist and his skin was bright pink. He’d wanted to take a shower once they reached the hotel room. Aomine hadn’t objected, and now watched him with dark, hooded eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a shower, too?” Kise gazed at Aomine inquiringly.

“Later,” Aomine grunted. As soon as Kise walked close enough, he launched an arm out and yanked Kise forward.

The towel flew out of Kise’s hand. “Waah! What are you doing, Aominecchi?”

“Kise I want you to let me do something,” he stared down at the man in his arms.

Kise gazed back, anticipation slowly filling his eyes. “And what’s that?” he murmured throatily, twining his arms around the taller man’s neck.

Aomine’s cock twitched and he really, really wanted to push Kise against the wall and fuck his blond brains out. He praised his self-control that he didn’t give into those urges. Instead, Aomine lifted Kise and threw him onto the bed, where he bounced a few times.

“I want you to let me suck your dick,” he answered Kise’s question roughly.

Not giving Kise a chance to respond, Aomine fell on him and nimbly untied the robe, spreading the plush sides out on either side of his body.

“Wait, wait a minute, Aominecchi. What’s got into you?” Kise clambered up onto his elbows.

“You’ve got into me,” Aomine eased back and pulled his shirt off, “and I’m going to get into  _you_ , but not until after I give you head.”

Kise collapsed with a laugh. “Geez, is this why you were so impatient at the restaurant? You’re so perverted.”

Aomine glanced at Kise’s groin. “And who’s the one already hard when I haven’t even touched him yet?”

Lifting his leg, Kise bent his knee, wantonly displaying his perfectly proportioned erection. “Hey, I’m a simple man,” he slid his hand over his stomach, stopping to toy with the silken line of golden hair that trailed all the way to the darker curls between his legs. “Of course I’m going to get hard when you talk like that.”

“There’s nothing simple about you, Kise,” Aomine snorted. “There never has been.” He eyed Kise hungrily and his jeans were suddenly so tight he was sure they were cutting off circulation to his balls.

Smiling seductively, Kise reached down to lightly stroke his cock. “Of course. It would be boring otherwise, wouldn’t?” He put his foot on Aomine’s chest and dragged his toes across one flat, brown nipple.

That touch, even from Kise’s foot, set Aomine’s animal side roaring. He captured it and brought it to his mouth, nipping sharply at Kise’s big toe. “You’re being bad, Kise.”

“But you like me bad,” Kise all but purred.

He did. Aomine absolutely loved this side of Kise. Yeah, he was bubbly and cheerful most of the time, fierce and driven and monstrous on the court, but when they were alone like this, he let the natural sensuality he possessed shine through, even reveled in it.

“Damn straight, but no more talking. Your cock needs sucking and I’m just the man to do it.”

Grabbing Kise’s other foot, he hauled the blond to the center of the bed. In the blink of an eye, he had both of Kise’s legs hanging over his shoulders. Then he dove right in, sliding the silken head of Kise’s cock into his mouth.

Kise moaned, pushing his hands into Aomine’s hair, holding his head in place. Aomine chuckled. His lover knew what he liked and wasn’t shy about expressing it.

Sighing with pleasure, he circled his tongue around the tip. It was smooth and soft and he didn’t even mind the slightly bitter taste. One hand curled into Kise’s hip. The other dipped beneath the blond, finding and teasing the crack of his ass.

“Aominecchi!” Kise dug his heels into Aomine’s back.

Aomine played with Kise’s entrance while roughly sucking his erection deep. He wished he’d have thought to take his pants off before he started, because his dick was crying out for relief, but he couldn’t stop. Not now. Twisting his head, he rimmed the top and drove back down.

Kise cried out. His fingers tightened to the point of pain in Aomine’s hair. Aomine punished him with a slap on the ass. The other man froze, but his breath came in hard, panting spurts.

Satisfied, Aomine went back to work. Licking with demanding strokes of his tongue, sucking with long, sharp pulls. The cock in his mouth jerked. He glanced up, and the look of stark desire on Kise’s gorgeous face nearly killed him.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he lifted his head long enough to groan.

“Aominecchi, please,” Kise begged, his head thrashing back and forth, “don’t stop.”

He didn’t stop. Setting a fast, almost punishing rhythm, he took Kise to the root, dragging his mouth up and then sinking back down. At one point, he slid his finger into his mouth, along with Kise’s cock. When it was dripping, he pulled it out and returned it to its previous position. Right in the middle of Kise’s ass. He pushed in at the same moment he stabbed his tongue into the weeping hole in the head of Kise’s shaft.

Kise’s ass lifted right off the bed and his thighs locked around Aomine’s ears, nearly strangling him.

“I’m going to cum, Aominecchi,” he wailed.

Since that was what Aomine had been aiming for, he kept sucking, rotating his head each time he went down and came up. He could feel Kise contract around his finger and, sure enough, a moment later he had a mouthful of thick, tart cum. He watched Kise’s lips fall open, watched his skin flush, watched his golden, lanky body come apart, and couldn’t hold back a low groan.

He let go of Kise’s dick with a wet pop. Semen trickled down the corner of his lip and he casually wiped it away with his thumb. Kise watched him with dazed, burning eyes.

“It’s my turn now, Kise,” Aomine said harshly, held in the grip of a need so powerful he could barely see straight.

Pliant thanks to his orgasm, Kise was easy to maneuver onto his stomach. Aomine pushed the robe out his way, tore at the buttons of his jeans, grabbed a condom and the lube, and then finally,  _finally_  he thrust into Kise’s ass.

Both men hissed. Kise because he was still sensitive from just cumming, Aomine because Kise’s body gripped him like a velvet fist.

“Damn, I love your ass.” He slammed forward, fingers digging into Kise’s hips, and threw back his head, the muscles in his body standing out as he held himself over the other man.

“It’s, it’s too much,” Kise gasped.

“No, it’s not enough.”

Aomine pounded into Kise, fucking with a purpose, showing Kise who he belonged to, proving to himself that only he and he alone could take the blond like this. The bed creaked and groaned under his wild movements, but he barely heard it. He drove hard and deep inside Kise, leaning over to lick the middle of his spine, all the way up to his shoulder. Sinking his teeth into the smooth flesh there, he hammered relentlessly.

Little mewls spilled from Kise’s lips. Aomine reached under him, found him erect again, and began pumping his cock. It didn’t take long, for either of them. Aomine nearly howled as a blistering orgasm burned through him, and Kise screamed, whole body shuddering.

They fell together in a boneless heap on the bed.

“Aominecchi are you,” Kise’s voice was raw from their exertions, “are you satisfied now?”

Feeling fucking fantastic, Aomine rolled over to his side, taking a moment to get rid of the condom and then pulling Kise to him. He nuzzled the other’s silky, blond hair and laughed. “More than satisfied, but not as much as you. You came twice. I’m pretty talented, huh.”

Kise reached back, weakly punching him in the shoulder. “ You’re pretty arrogant.”

He seized Kise’s fist and kissed it. “Hey, I’m just a man that knows my own worth. Just like I know yours.”

“And what is mine?”

“Priceless,” Aomine breathed in his ear.

Tears trembled on the end of Kise’s lashes, but he didn’t let them fall. It was moments like this that reaffirmed his faith in Aomine’s feelings toward him.

“I love you, too, Aominecchi,” he whispered, but a light, snoring sound was his only response.

Chuckling quietly, he snuggled back against Aomine and let his own eyes drift shut.

 

##########################################################

**_Kagami and Kuroko_ **

“Kagami-kun, it’s embarrassing if you keep staring at it like that.”

Kagami’s head jerked up. He’d been examining Kuroko’s thick, pale erection. Unlike the rest of him, this part of his body was quite big. Big and beautiful, with a sprinkling of silver-blue hair at the base.

He met Kuroko’s gaze and blushed. “Sorry. I just,” he paused uncomfortably, “I just was wondering if it feels good when I lick you. You know,  _there_.”

They’d had their bath. After Kagami had dried Kuroko’s hair, he had carried Kuroko into the bedroom. He’d turned the bedside lamp on so he could see his adorable little lover. Seeing that pixie-like face staring up at him, he’d been overcome by a desire to feel Kuroko’s lips.

Several warm, sweet kisses later, he had picked Kuroko up and sat the smaller man high on his chest. He’d planned on taking Kuroko into his mouth right away, but somehow he had gotten sidetracked gazing at that lovely, pale shaft, so pale the thin blue veins underneath the skin were faintly visible.

Kuroko shook his head with a sigh. “Sometimes I do wonder if there is really anything else in your brain but food and basketball.” He placed his hands on Kagami’s shoulders to steady himself.

“Hey!” Kagami glared up at him. “Are you calling me an idiot?”

“You  _are_  an idiot.” Kuroko replied blandly, fondly patting Kagami’s spiky red hair.

“Kuroko, you bastard.”

“Kagami-kun, I love you,” he moved his palms up to gently hold Kagami’s face.

“I, I know that, stupid.” Kagami mumbled, “and I love you, too.”

Kuroko gave him a tiny, rare smile. “And that means I love everything we do together, no matter what it is.”

“But, I’m pretty bad at it, aren’t I?” Kagami blurted out, fidgeting and hiding his face against Kuroko’s flat belly.

“I’d be jealous if you were an expert. That would mean you had practiced with someone else.” Kuroko pinched his cheeks.

Kagami grunted, but tightened his arms around Kuroko’s waist. “That wouldn’t happen. You’re the only one I wanna do things like this with.”

It was Kuroko’s turn to say, “I know.” He put his hand under Kagami’s chin and lifted it. “Just like I know all of this has something to do with what you were discussing with Aomine-kun and Takao-kun at the game earlier today.”

“Geh!” Kagami jerked at Kuroko’s perceptive observation. His eyes darted away but Kuroko held steadily to his chin.

“Kagami-kun.” He spoke quietly, but there was a steely edge to his voice. He shifted, digging his sharp knees into Kagami’s chest. The shadows from the dim light gave his face a slightly demonic cast.

Kagami had to confess. Kuroko’s intimidating insistence and his own guilt demanded it. 

“It’s because of that dickhead, Aomine!” He admitted loudly.“That Takao guy asked our advice about, um, how to get Midorima to let him, ah, do oral.” His face was on fire, but he forced himself to continue. “And then Aomine said not to ask me because it was obvious I didn’t have skills in that department, so I got to thinking …”

He trailed off. Of course, he didn’t tell Kuroko the most damning part, the part about the contest. Kagami felt guilty, not insane.

Kuroko’s eyes turned absolutely frigid. “Apparently I need to have a little chat with Aomine-kun. He shouldn’t be saying things like that to you, and he definitely should not be thinking about any of your skills besides basketball.”

His tone was clipped and unforgiving. Kagami almost felt sorry for Aomine, but since he hated the bastard, the brief feeling disappeared immediately.

“Forget about him, and forget my dumb question” Kagami touched Kuroko’s cock with the tips of his fingers. “We were in the middle of something, and I would like to finish.”

He felt a bit more confident now, and the slow arousal that had built during their kisses was still there.

“Me, too,” Kuroko moved slightly, pushing his arousal against Kagami’s hand. “But, I want to do something different. Scoot down , Kagami-kun.” He slid off the bigger man’s chest.

Kagami’s expression became confused, but he moved until he was lying flat on the bed. Kuroko crawled back onto him, but faced the opposite direction. Kagami had an up close and personal view of his partner’s tight, pert little butt, and he gulped loudly.

“Wh-what are you doing, Kuroko?”

“If you’re going to suck me, I would like to suck you, too,” Kuroko answered serenely, as if he wasn’t saying something incredibly erotic.

The muscles of Kagami’s stomach clenched in anticipation. Kuroko’s small nipples were hard and pointed against him as the smaller man lowered his body down onto Kagami’s. His fingers wrapped around Kagami’s cock and guided the throbbing length to his lips. Kagami shivered. Kuroko’s mouth was warm, scorching even, a contrast to the perpetual coolness of his skin.

Another part of him was hot, too, and Kagami was looking right at it.

First there were his testicles. Round, hairless and drawn tight against his body, the pale spheres were beyond cute. Okay, Kagami knew there was probably something wrong with him if he thought another guy’s balls were cute, but it didn’t make it any less true.

Grabbing hold of Kuroko’s butt, he angled his partner so he could pull one of those balls into his mouth. He sucked lightly, rolling it in his mouth, the edge of his teeth scraping across the silky surface.

Kuroko moaned around Kagami’s dick. Empowered by his sweet response, Kagami released that ball and tongued the other one, licking it repeatedly, and drawing it gently between his lips.

It was hard to concentrate because Kuroko was doing something with his own nimble, little tongue. He couldn’t take Kagami all the way in, the redhead was too big and Kuroko’s mouth too small, but it didn’t matter. The head was the most sensitive part and Kuroko definitely knew how to treat it right.

Hot and practically vibrating with desire, Kagami closed his eyes and just enjoyed it as Kuroko suckled his cock.

“Kagami-kun, your mouth has stopped,” Kuroko chided a moment later, his breath drifting over Kagami’s wet flesh.

Kagami shivered at the sensation, his eyes popping open. Crap! He’d been so caught up in his own pleasure that he had forgotten his true purpose.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, glad Kuroko couldn’t see his embarrassed face. Sliding his hand between Kuroko’s thighs, he palmed his lover’s cock and fed it into his mouth inch by glorious inch. This part was hot, too, the tip salty and sticky with fluid. Kagami licked it away, then pulled the satiny hard flesh in deeper.

Kuroko’s sweet and spicy scent ticked his nose as he sucked. The astonishingly long erection butted the back of his throat and he almost coughed, relaxing at the last second so it could slide further. Kuroko sighed lustily, withdrawing until he was sucking just the top of Kagami’s dick, using both of his small, masculine hands to stroke the rest of it.

With a sharp intake of breath as he felt his balls constrict painfully, Kagami determined not to come before Kuroko.

Cradling the small mounds of flesh he had been sucking, he rubbed them with a soft, gentle pressure. Kuroko shuddered, his hands tightening around Kagami’s shaft. With a small hum of satisfaction, Kagami arched his neck, sucking Kuroko greedily in, letting him slide back out, mapping those tiny blue veins he had noticed before with his tongue, pressing hot, wet kisses to the head.

Kuroko shook, his hips rolling, thrusting in and out of Kagami’s welcoming mouth. The bigger man let him, enjoying the feeling of his quiet, placid partner coming undone as sexual hunger consumed him. The muscles in his butt clenched with each thrust, drawing Kagami’s attention to the smooth, toned backside. Briefly taking his mouth off Kuroko’s dick, he spread those firm cheeks, exposing the tiny hole, and lapped at it.

A moaning whimper was his reward. “Kagami-kun, that’s cheating.” Kuroko’s voice sounded uncharacteristically raspy.

“Now who’s the one not moving his mouth,” Kagami grinned fiercely and went back to work. Once he started making love with Kuroko, all his doubts and hesitation vanished.

He moved faster now, as did Kuroko. They were in sync, each of them sucking hard, pulling back, then sucking hard again. Kuroko’s hands never stopped, either, jogging Kagami’s cock with sure, vigorous strokes.

Kagami could tell Kuroko was right on the edge. His toes curled into the sheets beside Kagami’s head and his breathing deepened. A little too excited, Kagami’s teeth accidentally grazed Kuroko’s tender flesh, and he hissed. Kagami winced and licked the pain away, then paid loving attention to the sweet spot on the underside of Kuroko’s dick.  _Take that, Ahomine! I know exactly where Kuroko’s sweet spot is_ , he thought triumphantly.

Freeing Kagami’s cock from his mouth, Kuroko’s small body tensed.  Tossing his head back, he came, lips parted around a sharp, keening cry, cock jerking and pulsing, spilling his hot, sticky cream down Kagami’s throat.

Kagami swallowed, feeling the heat in his belly become an inferno. He quaked, pushing up into Kuroko’s hands, once, twice. On the third time he exploded, coming so hard he actually saw stars.

He was still trying to catch his breath when Kuroko turned around. His eyes widened and his cheeks burned when he saw evidence of his orgasm dripping from Kuroko’s face and chin. He must have shot pretty far to hit Kuroko as the smaller man had arched his head back. Feeling mortified, and strangely smug, Kagami grabbed the edge of the sheet and hastily cleaned his partner’s face off. 

“Sorry about that.”

Kuroko, face rosy and blue eyes glittering from his release, licked his glistening lips. “I don’t mind. I like it when Kagami-kun marks me with his cum.”

And Kagami enjoyed it more than he cared to admit when Kuroko said erotic things like that in his soft, polite voice. His cock jumped with renewed interest.

“Dammit, when you talk like that …” he grabbed Kuroko’s shoulders and hauled him up, crushing their lips together.

He could taste himself in Kuroko’s mouth. Though strange, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He wondered if Kuroko felt the same.

“That’s nasty, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s face scrunched slightly when they broke apart, and he scrubbed at his mouth. Well, that answered that question.

Kagami chuckled, and tucked Kuroko under his chin. “Sorry.”

Of course, he really wasn’t. He was relaxed, ridiculously happy, but not sorry. He couldn’t be, not with Kuroko cuddled in his arms.

 

##########################################################

 

They were back at the outdoor court the next day, the whole lot of them. Momoi, Coach Aida, and Touou’s Imayoshi had thought it would be fun to continue the game. There were two people, however, who didn’t exactly find anything “fun” in the situation.

“Why the hell are you on my team again, asshole?” Aomine yelled at Kagami.

“That’s my line!” Kagami barked, scowling.

“Now, now,” Takao put an hand on each of their shoulders. “Why don’t we all be friends?”

“Friends with him?” Kagami nearly choked on the question.

Aomine folded his arms and sneered. “I’d rather have a hot poker shoved up my ass.”

“Oh, so that’s what you and Kise are into?” Kagami mocked, one eyebrow lifting. “To each his own I guess.”

Takao, caught in the middle, nearly got steamrolled as Aomine lunged at Kagami.

“Wait!” he pushed with all his might, getting just enough room to squeeze out from between them. He searched his mind for something, anything to stop the idiots from getting into a no holds barred fight right there on the court. “Ah, that’s right! The bet!” He patted himself on the back for his genius. “We need to figure out who won.”

Stepping back, Aomine smirked. “There’s nothing to figure out. I won. Kagami here probably didn’t even make it to first base last night.”

“Hah! That was you, moron. Can’t you see how satisfied Kuroko looks over there?” To his credit, Kagami only flushed a little. He really did hate losing to Aomine.

They all turned to glance at Kuroko. Since he was wearing the same, blank expression as always, no one could really tell a damn thing, not even Kagami.

“Er, well, he’s satisfied on the inside. We did it three times and the last one was so intense he even passed out!” Kagami couldn’t believe what he was saying, and he was embarrassed, but he couldn’t stop, not with Aomine there riling him up.

Aomine laughed. “I rest my case. Once glance at Kise and you can see I completely rocked his world last night. And we did it  _four_  times, by the way. Now fork over the 4,000¥.”

They had forgotten all about him. Takao was insulted, even though he had joined in for the sheer amusement of it.

“Hey, I’m here, too. Just look at Shin-chan over there. See his happy face. I think I’m the winner.”

“That’s his happy face?” Aomine muttered in disbelief. “He looks constipated to me. Just like he always does.” Kagami nodded, actually agreeing with him for once.

Takao rounded on them. “How can you two play basketball when you are obviously blind? Shin-chan is practically  _glowing_! Kise and Kuroko just look tired.”

“What?!” Kagami and Aomine exclaimed together, then glowered at each other.

“You’re hysterical, midget,” Aomine loomed over Takao. “The only one who can beat me at giving head is me. I had Kise cumming so hard they heard him screaming three floors up.”

Kagami shook his head in disgust. “That doesn’t even make sense, dumbass. Anyway, Kuroko loved what I did to him so much, he asked for it again.” A mild exaggeration. Actually, he had asked if they could have sex again, actual sex and not just oral, but that was just semantics, right?

“You two are amateurs,” Takao snorted and brushed his long bangs out his eyes. “Shin-chan got off so hard with just my mouth that he didn’t even care that I had tied him up!”

“That—” Kagami’s teeth abruptly snapped together, cutting off what he had been about to say. His face paled and he actually looked scared.

“This seems like an interesting conversation you three are having over here,” a soft voice murmured mildly from behind Takao and Aomine.

“K-Kuroko, when did you get here?” Kagami stammered.

“I’ve been here all along, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko cocked his head to the side. “It’s true I came last night and it felt good but you used a little too much teeth and now even my underwear hurts. You definitely have not trained enough.”

Kagami blushed wildly while the other two spun around and came face to face with their stunned and enraged lovers.

“Shin-chan!” Takao tried to laugh. “Don’t be mad Shin-chan, we were just…” They were just what? For once, Takao couldn’t think up a single thing to say that would avert Midorima’s wrath.

“Ta-ka-o,” Midorima angrily enunciated each syllable of his name before grabbing his ear and yanking, pulling him off balance.

“Ow, ow, ow, that’s my ear Shin-chan, my ear! You’re gonna rip it off.”

Midorima tugged harder, dragging him away from the other four. “That’s not the only thing I am going to rip off.”

Takao gulped and meekly followed Midorima to the far side of the court. He was in deep shit, and he knew it. 

“You know, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko continued blithely, “if you decide to boast in the future, you really should make sure you have something brag about. I think we need to discuss this further, don’t you?”

Kagami actually wanted to run away, but Kuroko’s eyes promised untold agonies if he did. “But, but remember what you said, that everything we do feels good? And that you wanted to tell Aomine off for saying all that crap to me. Well there he is,” Kagami pointed at Aomine, hoping to take Kuroko’s attention off of him.

“Misdirection doesn’t work on me, Kagami-kun, and you left out one important detail didn’t you? The bet. Besides,”  Kuroko glanced at Kise who was still staring in angry shock at Aomine, “I think Kise-kun will take care of Aomine-kun for me. Now, come along, I think some discipline is in order, and if I am feeling magnanimous, afterward I will let you practice your oral skills on me until you are as skilled as you claimed.”

Like a dog on a leash, Kagami lowered his head and trailed behind Kuroko, promising himself he would never get sucked up into Aomine’s stupidity again. The consequences were just too damn frightening.

That left Kise and Aomine. Seeing Takao and Kagami get carted off by their obviously furious partners, Aomine did feel a slight twinge of concern for himself. But, Kise wasn’t like the other two. Surely he had nothing to worry about except a lot of pouting and maybe a tear or two.

“Kise, why don’t we—”

“Aominecchi, how could you?” Kise shouted, not letting him finish. His golden eyes were practically brimming with fury.

Angry at himself for suddenly feeling guilty, Aomine widened his legs into an arrogant stance and dug his pinkie in his ear. “Shaddup, Kise. You enjoyed it and you know it. So I made a bet, so what? It’s nothing to get upset about.”

“Pervert! Jerk! Idioooot!” Kise drew his long, long leg back. “Well,  _you_  won’t be enjoying anything for a while, stupid Aominecchi.” He let his leg fly, kicking Aomine straight in the balls. “I hate you!” he screamed as he ran away, stomping off the court.

“ _Aaaargh!_ ” Aomine grabbed his groin and fell to the ground, curling into a fetal position as wave after wave of painful nausea washed over him. Maybe he should reconsider any bets he wanted to make in the future, he though numbly.

By now, everyone else had noticed all the commotion in the center of the court.

“What was that all about?” Momoi blinked in confusion, but she made no move to go to Aomine’s side, sure he had somehow deserved Kise’s abuse.

Hyuuga, who heard her question, muttered under his breath, “I really don’t think we want to know.” Then louder, “Coach! We just lost six players so we need to redraw numbers. I’ll kick their asses later for leaving right before a game.”

Only when they were ready to start did Kiyoshi go over and haul Aomine, who continued to whimper and cry, off the court like a sack of potatoes.

End


End file.
